vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
The Fae is an aurora like energy, invisible to most people, that flows in rivers across the surface of Vale. Nobody knows exactly where the Fae came from, but what they do know, is that is can be harnessed to create wondrous magics. The Fae is much like fire: useful when controlled, but also incredibly dangerous, as Fae energy reacts naturally to the minds of sentient beings, and not always by their will. When controlled by Fae-sensitive individuals, it can be used to do everything from enhancing the strength of an individual, to conjuring elemental energies, and even for some extremely powerful Fae-adepts, manipulating the will of other individuals. Simple “spells” can be accomplished simply by applying the will of an individual to the Fae. More complex spells require a greater degree of skill, will, and sensitivity, least the Fae energies literally burn out the wielder. Fae energy manifests on the surface of vale in several forms, and is “flavored” by that which it passes through. Earth Fae The most common type of Fae. It comes up through the center of the earth and flows along the surface of the planet. It is the type most commonly utilized by humanoids. It is the base form of all Fae energy on Vale. Earth-Fae can create Fae-constructs, though not as frequently or as potently as Dark-Fae, and only when existing in large quantities. Earth-Fae swells violently to the earth during earthquakes or volcanoes, and can fry any magic user who tries to use it in such a concentrated state. It is green in color. Ocean Fae Manifested by the interaction between Earth-Fae and large bodies of water. It is created at the bottom of the ocean near seismic rifts and thermal vents. Ocean-Fae comes to the surface in smaller amounts due to tidal forces and the gravitational pull of the moon. Due to its quantities and its manipulation by the lunar cycles, Ocean-Fae is impractical, and dangerous to use, as it is never consistent in its quantity or potency. Ocean-Fae is more emotionally stable than Earth-Fae, but still less stable than Sun-Fae. It does, however, react strongly to emotions of sadness of grief. It is cyan in color. Dark Fae Manifested by the interaction of Earth-Fae and total darkness (absence of light), Dark-Fae is extremely potent and volatile. Dark-Fae reacts very strongly to negative emotions, which make it extremely difficult to manipulate safely. Dark-Fae very easily creates Fae-construct s, and doesn’t require strong emotions to make machines malfunction, or bad luck to manifest. Dark-Fae reacts very strongly to sacrifice. Light can cause it to disperse, but the darker it is, the more abundant it becomes. It is purple in color. Sun Fae The least common, but most stable form of Fae. It is created by converting Earth-Fae through faith, and conviction. It is as powerful as Earth-Fae, but is inert to emotional influences, and will never create Fae-constructs . Simpler machines can function in and around it, but a greater concentration is required to allow more complex machines to function. The greatest benefit of Sun-Fae is that all other forms of Fae-Energy dissipate within its influence, allowing for “safe zones” to be established in its presence. The downside to Sun-Fae, is that is must be constantly produced by many individuals of great faith and conviction (This job is performed by the Priests of The Church , who themselves require the faith of the population of a city to more easily allow them to convert Earth-Fae to Sun-Fae). It is white in color, hence the “Sun”.